Sin milagro
by PrimulaD
Summary: Misato recrea su relación con Kaji.


**Sin Milagro.**

«¿Qué está él haciendo aquí?» Pensó Misato, sin saber que había pronunciado justo esas palabras en voz alta en un atiborrado elevador. La voz de Kaji respondió llanamente.

- Acompañándola, vengo de Alemania en viaje de negocios.

-Cielos, fue descuidada, debí haber anticipado esto –nuevamente las palabras escaparon con voluntad propia.

Aún dolía, no importaba el tiempo, el dolor estaba ahí, sempiterno, inmutable, con un deje de asunto no olvidado, pendiente e inconcluso. Estaba enojada, irritada por no haber considerado que Asuka Langley, a pesar de ser el nuevo piloto del Eva 02, no dejaba de ser una niña, el "segundo niño", y que un asunto de tal envergadura no iba a encomendársele simplemente a mandos militares. Una rama de NERV tendría el control.

La pregunta de él se coló en sus pensamientos. Estaban reunidos a la mesa.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Eso no te importa –respondió.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan grosera!... –contestó omiso- entiendo que estás viviendo con Katsuragi, ¿no? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Shinji, con esa mirada irritante.

-Eh sí –respondió Shinji.

-Dime, ¿es aún tan salvaje en la cama? –preguntó Kaji.

-¡Qué estás implicando! –exclamó Misato roja de ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así ante un grupo de niños?

-Así que no ha cambiado, ¿verdad Ikari Shinji-kun?

Shinji, bendito sea, no captó el sentido, era un niño, solamente le preguntó cómo sabía su nombre. Y la conversación se desvió a las maravillas escuchadas respecto al "tercer niño", su milagro de sincronización con el Eva sin entrenamiento previo... cosas así. Y ella solo podía musitar "esto es una mala broma, una pesadilla"

Una pesadilla que creía olvidada, enterrada 8 años atrás, junto con una parte de su alma.

Los sentimientos se mezclaban, sentía ira, frustración, un enorme vacío que nada llenaba. Se prometió que lo pensaría más tarde, pero no lo consiguió, el ángel atacó, y Misato se vio envuelta en la vorágine de estrategia para detenerlo, con la sensación de que éste estaba buscando algo.

Olvidar para poder comenzar a vivir. Se repetía la frase tantas veces que las palabras comenzaban a carecer de sentido. Sin embargo era lo único que podía hacer para no sentir el dolor que le laceraba el alma. La sensación era casi física. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar?

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer, cuando ella creía haber dejado todo atrás? Pero no, no estaba en el pasado, seguía presente, latente en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Olvidar... olvidar. La palabra se perdió en la marea del sueño.

La mañana entró por la ventana en todo su esplendor. Abrió los ojos, desubicada una vez más, una vez más extrañándose del vacío de su cama. Se levantó sintiéndose zombi y restregándose los ojos se dirigió al refrigerador, Pen Pen la miró todo el camino, abrió la puerta y sacó la lata, empinó la cerveza hasta el fondo y pegó un sonoro grito que hizo que Azuka soltara los audífonos y Shinji se cayera de la silla.

«Al menos con el dolor físico te tomas un analgésico y ya, el dolor del alma es pegajoso, como una segunda piel que se te adhiere tanto que no puedes respirar. Tal vez por que ya se te olvidó cómo». Se decía en voz baja tratando de no oírse patética.

En esos precisos momentos se estaba sintiendo antisocial.

* * *

Caminaba como al descuido, tratando de no ver lo evidente. Pero sus tra icioneros sentidos lo hicieron por ella, a través de la ventana vio a Kaji abrazando a Ritsuko y el monstruo de los celos hizo su aparición. Él le estaba diciendo algo sobre "…un amor no correspondido" y alguna tontería sobre los lunares, ¿Qué sabía él de amores no correspondidos? ¿Y por qué la abrazaba? Y finalmente, ¿por qué estaba celosa? Irrumpió en el cuarto de control, indignada, enfurecida, sin poder contenerse.

-Ya terminaste de entregar el Eva 02, ¿no? Deberías estar yéndote ahora –gruñó.

-Acabo de recibir órdenes esta mañana de quedarme aquí en préstamo –replicó Kaji divertido- así que podemos salir como antes.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –contestó Misato irritada.

Hubiera querido decirle más, pero el anuncio de un nuevo ataque la interrumpió.

Todo un fracaso, para colmo, quien le proporcionó la respuesta fue él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente? La nota "para mi cariño más querido" la irritó indeciblemente, pero también la hizo sentir bien. Qué contrastes, sí, la vida está llena de ellos.

Sincronizar a los dos niños era una tarea titánica, Azuka seguía comportándose como niña malcriada, solamente su sugerencia de cambiarla por Rei la hizo reaccionar. Todo era tan complicado... su pensamiento sin embargo, volaba hacia Kaji.

* * *

¿Estaría jugando con ella? Aparecía y desaparecía de su vista, ya habían pasado 9 días de trabajo con la sincronización de Shinji y Azuka… 9 días que de no ser por sus cervezas habrían acabado por sacarla de quicio. Se dirigió a NERV aliviada, los niños podían ser demasiado… vivaces algunas veces. Subió al elevador y ahí estaba él, la sangre se le congeló, sin aviso previo la tomó en sus brazos.

Lo besó. Con una intensidad nacida de largos años de deseo insatisfecho, de sueños rotos y promesas fracturadas. Con la emoción de quien quiere beber el aliento de la vida transformado en un amor inmenso que no necesitaba más para expresarse. Y él la besó y sintió en los labios la respuesta a mil interrogantes, la aceptación de una cosa mutua que había existido y esperado desde tiempos inmemoriales, esperado para expresarse ese preciso momento, con la promesa eterna de plenitud y fue como llegar a la superficie tras haber tocado fondo.

Pero no era el momento. Nunca lo era. ¿Alguna vez lo sería? Abandonó el elevador a tropezones olvidando los papeles tirados en el piso. Estaba enojada, enojada consigo misma. ¿Por qué se lo permitía? ¿Por qué el roce de sus manos la encendía de tal manera? ¿Por qué aceptaba todo lo que él le daba?

-Gracias –dijo aceptando el café que le tendía Ritsuko.

-Estás anormalmente sobria hoy –comentó su amiga mirándola con curiosidad.

-Sí, algo.

-¿Trabajo, o un hombre?

-Muchas cosas.

-¿Sigues enamorada?

-¡No seas ridícula! ¿Quién querría a ese idiota?... Yo era joven y eso sigue siendo la mayor culpa de mi vida.

-Quise decir que puede ser que todavía te guste. ¿Te asusté?

-¡Vaya tonta!

-Solo estás probando mi hipótesis. ¿Por qué no sigues tus sentimientos? Ya no es como hace 8 años...

-Él no ha cambiado. Ni tantito, aún es un inmaduro.

Sí que lo era, un inmaduro redomado. ¿Por qué, si no, seguía reclamándola como una posesión a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo? Kaji era malo para su salud.

* * *

Aida Kensuke le organizó una fiesta para celebrar su ascenso a mayor. Verlo llegar con Ritsuko fue demasiado para ella. No había tenido por qué molestarse, ambos eran tan diplomáticos... pero le molestaba, tenía que reconocerlo. Se sentía horriblemente celosa, de imaginarlo tocándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor como a ella.

-Es hasta que hacemos todo lo que podemos para causar un milagro, que éste se vuelve viable –pronunció las palabras creyéndolas firmemente, las miradas de los niños fijas en ella, asintiendo, aceptando una misión suicida que ella no estaba totalmente segura que funcionaría, de si el campo AT lograría proteger las frágiles existencias que el destino había puesto en sus manos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, sin embargo, su pensamiento voló hacia Kaji, ¿estaría haciendo lo posible para que _ELLOS_ también fueran un milagro?

Shinji le había preguntado el día anterior por qué se había unido a NERV, y la respuesta que consiguió darle, a pesar de ser bien pensada, todavía tenía un hueco, una parte que ella se resistía a aceptar. Desde su punto de vista, su padre no había sabido afrontar su realidad, la realidad de tener una familia, entonces su madre lo había divorciado, sin embargo, al final él había salvado su vida, aquí seguía ella ¿no?, sacrificando la propia. Le dijo eso mismo a Shinji, pero faltaba algo. Algo más que su mente aún no conseguía aclarar. Su odio enfermizo hacia los ángeles.

«¿Por qué no estás?, ¿por qué no estás cuando te necesito?» pensaba, sintiéndose casi enferma por pensar en un hombre que ni siquiera asomaba, que no la llamaba, que parecía ignorar su existencia a través de un adiós mudo que no era realmente un adiós. ¿Por qué se molestaba?, el teléfono no sonaba, no sonaba con el sonido que ella quería escuchar.

-Todos andan apurándose para casarse antes de los 30 –razonó en voz alta, mientras discutía con Ritsuko si comprarse o no un vestido nuevo.

-Nadie quiere ser el último soltero –replicó Ristuko, terminando las instrucciones para los pilotos.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, tras tranquilizar a Shinji por la cita que tenía al día siguiente con su padre, se encontraba en la fiesta, Kaji llegó tarde, vestido formalmente pero sin rasurar y con la corbata chueca, se la enderezó.

-Gracias.

-Ustedes actúan como matrimonio –dijo Ritsuko.

-Cierto, ¿verdad Rit? –contestó sonriente

-¿Quién se casaría con este bruto? –protestó Misato.

«Preferiría ser quemado por la pasión que siento por ti» alcanzó a escuchar cuando volvía del tocador. ¿Kaji estaba tratando de conquistar a Ritsuko? Estúpida, para qué se lo preguntaba, el hombre volaba tras cualquier cosa con faldas.

-¿Les traigo fuegos artificiales? –comentó molesta.

Ritsuko se disculpó, tras mascullar algo sobre la homeostasis y la tansistasis, y ella solamente pudo llamar a Shinji para avisarle que llegaría tarde, Kaji la invitó a un bar y ella aceptó, varias copas después estaba vomitando en un callejón. La cargó por un rato y luego ella se quitó los tacones para caminar a su lado.

-Siento haber insistido en terminar contigo –dijo de repente- cuando dije que había alguien más... tú sabes... era mentira, ¿o no?

-No.

-Es solo que me di cuenta que eras muy parecido a mi padre, Kaji. Cuando me di cuenta que deseaba a un hombre como mi padre me aterré, tenía tanto miedo... estar contigo, ser una mujer, todo me asustaba. Odiaba a mi padre, pero me enamoré de alguien como él... quería dejar todo atrás, así que me uní a NERV, y resultó que mi padre también había trabajado para NERV, traté de enterrar mis sentimientos jurando venganza contra los ángeles... –se detuvo, ¿por qué había dicho todo eso?, ¿por qué la necesidad de justificar algo que estaba en el pasado? ¿Estaba haciendo lo posible por lograr el milagro? Kaji se detuvo frente a ella.

-Esa fue tu decisión, Katsuragi –dijo él, no Misato... Katsuragi –no tienes por qué sentirlo.

-No, esa no fue una decisión, solo escapé de la realidad, de la realidad llamada "padre", soy como Shinji. Soy una cobarde. Realmente lo siento, tenía que embriagarme para poder decirte esto.

-Ya basta.

-Yo misma soy una niña. No tengo derecho de decirle nada a Shinji.

-Basta.

-Soy una cobarde, solo uso a los hombres cuando los necesito. En el pasado tal vez... tal vez te usé Kaji. Soy tan patética.

-Ya basta. Detente.

-¡No me soporto!

Kaji la tomó de los hombros y le cerró los labios con un beso. Se separó de ella, dejándola vacía, sin emociones. Un vacío que necesitaba ser llenado con algo.

-Deshónrame, Kaji –musitó acercándose a él, lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Pero él no se movía y obviamente no quería corresponder, sintió el rechazo, le trascendía la piel, violento, agitado. Aún luchando contra esa sensación asquerosa no lo soltó, no podía hacerlo, siguió abrazándolo con fuerza, pegando su torso al de él.

-No.

Una sílaba, tan solo una, que parecía regresarla en caída libre y sin paracaídas al abismo de dolor del que, por un instante, creía haber escapado. Al mismo tiempo, la embriaguez pareció regresarle al cuerpo. Kaji la acostó en su lecho, tras encargarla con los niños.

* * *

No había resaca, tan solo la pulsante sensación de su vergüenza, el rechazo era un bicho muy feo. Pero todo parecía extraño, absurdo. En su mente se hizo un ligero espacio de luz y recordó haber visto a Kaji entregarle un objeto a Ritsuko. Se levantó y se bañó de prisa, se puso el uniforme y condujo a toda velocidad hacia NERV. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio la silueta recortada en la semi-oscuridad rojiza de Terminal Dogma. Sacó la pistola y la colocó en la nuca de Kaji.

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

-Ahora estoy sobria, gracias.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-¿Es este tu verdadero trabajo o el otro?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Kaji Ryoji del departamento especial de inspecciones de NERV, y al mismo tiempo Kaji Ryoji del departamento japonés del interior.

-Así que lo sabes...

-Subestimas a NERV.

-¿Es esto una orden del comandante Ikari?

-No, discreción mía. Si sigues haciendo tu otro trabajo, morirás.

-Mientras el comandante Ikari siga usándome, aún puedo hacerlo. Sin embargo, permítame disculparme por usarla, mayor Katsuragi.

-Eso nos pone a mano por su ayuda de ayer.

-Muchas gracias... pero... el comandante y Ritsuko están ocultándote algo... y es esto –dijo él deslizando la tarjeta de acceso, aprovechando el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en ella.

Lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Él le explicó que eso era la fuente de todo desde el segundo impacto, la más importante. El primer ángel. Adam. Misato se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas que no sabía de NERV.

¿Era todo un error?, ¿debía denunciarlo con Gendo Ikari? No lo hizo, no podía hacerlo. Y nuevamente cayó en el juego de Kaji, era peligroso, no solo por su trabajo, sino también porque había vuelto a salir con él, solo eso. Quien lo percibió inmediatamente fue Azuka, aunque Ritsuko también tenía sus sospechas. Pero se dijo que era para averiguar la verdad. Sólo eso. ¿Se engañaba?

* * *

Shinji estuvo adentro de ese ángel que generaba abismos negros. Y ella solo podía rogar que los Evas no fueran copias del primer ángel. Haber visto a Adam le hacía pensar en qué harían cuando todos los ángeles fueran destruidos. ¿Por qué era tan importante el Eva 01?

Confrontó a Kaji. ¿Estaba tratando de ligar, a Maya? ¡Otra vez! Unos cuantos días de separación y ni siquiera... cortó la línea de pensamiento, ellos solo eran una probabilidad, una nada, ni siquiera un intento de relación.

-Lejos de mí hacer juicios sobre tu vida privada... pero bajo las circunstancias, ¿deberías estar ligando chicas en esta organización?

-Quien esté debajo de quién no es de tu incumbencia... ¿o preferirías que te ligara a ti, Katsuragi?

-Eso depende de cómo contestes mis preguntas, conoces los secretos entre el Instituto Marduk y la cosa... Adam de ahí abajo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué secretos?

-No trates de fingir ignorancia.

-Tú no eres de las que piden ayuda.

-¿Sabes? En este momento no me importa, no me siento muy reservada. El cuarto niño fue encontrado convenientemente en el tiempo justo. ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de eso?

-Te diré una cosa –dijo Kaji acorralándola contra la pared- el instituto Marduk no existe, NERV está moviendo los hilos.

-Nerv? ¿el comandante Ikari?

-Necesitas checar el Código 707.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Shinji le estaba diciendo que Ritsuko la llamaba para su reunión de negocios del día siguiente.

«El cuarto niño es Toji Suzuhara» pensó, tratando de armar en su cerebro la manera de decírselo a Shinji. No quería, el niño había pasado por momentos terribles adentro del Evangelion.

Con el comandante a cargo de la operación, el ángel invadió el Eva 03 y el dummy de Rei fue insertado para destruirlo, con Toji dentro. Otra conveniencia más. 31 días, Shinji estuvo dentro del ángel 31 días, con una sincronización al 400%, que prácticamente había anulado la individualidad del niño, algo había despertado.

Lloraba ante el Evangelion desesperada, el niño no emergía, lloraba por su pérdida, por que el pequeño había entregado su vida a cambio de la vida de todos, entonces escuchó un ruido sordo, descubrió su rostro para ver la pequeña figura tendida en el piso, desnudo, ensangrentado. Lo trasladaron al hospital. Estaba vivo. Pero su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad en ese momento, en ese instante de iluminación y un gélido pensamiento surgió en su mente: ¿Tenía Kaji algo que ver en todo eso? Sintió que se congelaba, el frío le atenazó el cuerpo y el miedo se convirtió en una sensación táctil, sudorosa, pegajosa. A pesar de eso solamente se le ocurrió buscar consuelo en los brazos de él. Esta vez no la rechazó.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se acercó a ella, así estuvieron un instante eterno, besándose, totalmente abandonados, agarrados de las manos con fuerza mientras sus bocas se conocían, se saboreaban mutuamente. No dejaban de mirarse, en una especie de búsqueda incesante de la razón, el por qué, en los ojos del otro.

Lo miró, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era hermoso, al menos para sus ojos y pensaba en él como si por fin hubiera alcanzado una estrella. Lo amaba, y ver que el sentimiento volvía cuando lo había creído perdido era maravilloso. Se sentía inundada de él. Él la miró de una manera tortuosa, que sus entrañas interpretaron como una mezcla de ira, deseo y frustración, pero ante todo con una desesperación y deseo de querer creer que no era un desahogo momentáneo.

Desabotonó los puños de las mangas y los botones de la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, siguió con la vista la línea de vellitos que partía del pecho descendiendo suavemente hasta el ombligo, perdiéndose bajo el cinturón y la bragueta del pantalón; sentía los dedos arder. Él seguía mirándola con esa mirada rara. Así que sólo se montó sobre sus rodillas y le acarició el pecho, recorriendo las sinuosidades, memorizándolo, en los ojos de Kaji brilló una chispa de curiosidad. Tomó esas manos finas, de largos y hermosos dedos y besó las yemas, lamió cada uno de ellos; él seguía mirándola curioso, en espera del siguiente paso, acarició sus antebrazos deteniéndose suavemente en los bíceps, sobre la tela de la blanca camisa.

Sentía su cuerpo palpitar bajo el de ella, cuerpo de hombre, muy firme por largos meses de ejercicio, le excitaba, le hacía sentir deseos largamente adormecidos e insatisfechos aún. Se inclinó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, las orejas.

- A qué vine… -dijo mientras se tendía a su lado- vine a verte... escucha, no sé lo que vaya a pasar de esta aventura, pero necesito saber –dijo posando los dedos en sus labios- así que ¿cómo la ves?, es para satisfacer mis necesidades, una cuestión egoísta de deseo, curiosidad y tantas cosas que ni yo misma entiendo. Quiero que comprendas algo: si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar aquí, esta vez no saldré de tu vida por mis tontas indecisiones –él abrió mucho los ojos y le mordió un dedo, suavemente.

Gritó su nombre con un sonido extraterreno llevado al plano de lo divino, mientras los espasmos sacudían sus cuerpos. Se dejó caer sobre él, aún exhausta, moviéndose para prolongar el placer, sin querer dejarlo salir de sí. Él le levantó el rostro y la besó, secando sus lágrimas con besos.

-A veces vale la pena dejar todo de lado, mirar la vida pasar frente a ti y tomar perspectiva, eso estoy haciendo, todo este asunto de NERV, Toji, Shinji... no me ayudan a sentirme bien, me duele el pasado y el presente, así que me senté en la carretera de la vida a esperar que pasara un buen vehículo y se detuviera... Ritsuko debe pensar que soy asquerosa.

-¿Y yo soy ese vehículo? –preguntó él- el parecer rendirse a los deseos sexuales te hacer ver con una apariencia más humana y realista. Incluso podríamos engañarlos.

-¡Estás comenzando a dejar de serlo! –exclamó- ¿Engañar al departamento de inteligencia, o al comandante y Ritsuko? ¿O a mí?

-No, me refería a mí.

-¿Quieres engañar a los demás? Nunca mostraste interés en los otros, pero deseas su atención. Realmente eres como mi padre.

-¿Un cigarro? No sabía que aún fumabas.

-Solo fumo después de estas cosas, así que sólo tú lo sabes.

-Ya veo, me siento honrado.

-¿Y cómo va lo de la instrumentalidad? Adam puede barrer la humanidad. ¿Por qué se le mantiene ahí?

-¿Viniste aquí solamente para saber eso?

-Bueno, esa es una de las razones.

-Sería un honor ser usado así por mi señora, pero justo ahora no puedo decirte.

-Solo quiero que sepas lo que quiero. ¡Qué es lo que planean realmente NERV y el comandante Ikari?

-Me gustaría saberlo.

-Hey, no puedes evadir mis preguntas haciendo eso –exclamó cuando sintió que él intentaba introducirle algo- ¡No me pongas cosas ahí! –dijo tomando de entre sus dedos una cápsula, que colocó en la mesilla lateral.

-Es un regalo para ti, la primera vez en ocho años. Y quizá también la última.

* * *

Y ahora estaba sola, llorando desconsolada. Escuchando la grabación una y otra y otra vez mientras comía sopas instantáneas y llenaba su organismo de cerveza... se había despedido, le había pedido que cuidara las sandías, que Shinji sabía en dónde estaban.

..."Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, te diré las palabras que no pude decir hace ocho años".

El teléfono no sonaba, ni sonaría ya más.

Y solo podía pensar que ese milagro jamás se realizaría.

Finis.


End file.
